Iron Cross
by Blitzwar
Summary: This is basically a summary that tells a story in Germany's point of view from the beginning of his very existence all the way through WWII. The beginning starts with the fall of the Holy Roman Empire. The rise of Germany and his encounter with Prussia. But during his rise, he and his Germanic brother. Prussia. Go through many obstacles in history. The fall of Prussia, ending WWII.


**A long time ago,**

**a few decades or so. **

**And the further I go. The more that I grow.**

**Where did I come from? Nobody knows.**

**I was a boy, who grew up alone. **

**No one to rely on. All on my own.**

**I once was a divided up land of kingdoms and homes.**

**All were the same, like cities unknown.**

**My people had nothing, they were separate and scorned.**

**I was once a fallen empire, that was lost and was mourned.**

**How did I get here?**

**Found and born in a lost place of despair?**

**I was found on a black cape, that had been torn to shreds.**

**I was waiting in silence, a graveyard, where the dead lay their heads.**

**I remember myself holding, a sword and black hat, stained crimson with red.**

**Why was I here, and how? Was I supposed to be dead?**

**It was waiting and waiting, what for? I don't know.**

**It was cold and it was dark, outside in the snow.**

**And then when I waited, a pale hand touched my shoulder.**

**It was a man, so pale, and looked much older.**

**He lifted me up and hugged me in a warm hold.**

**I will always remember it snowing, sitting for so long-in the cold.**

**With my blonde hair in my face and my blue eyes meeting his,**

**I saw his red eyes and white hair, an albino? Probably is.**

…**He would call me, "Germany." I would call him "Bruder."**

**And I would look up to him and only him and no other.**

**He and I would be together and united as nations.**

**Ruling in strength and above expectations…**

**Yet during our rise in Hitler's dictatorship.**

**A war grew so large to avoid or to skip.**

**I was gaining so much power, and land after land.**

**It was my bruder and I that we led in command.**

**I was the face, and he was the rest.**

**Every day, our great nation was put to the test.**

**We were invincible, leaning onto each other.**

**We always won, one way or another.**

**During this war, so many lives had been lost.**

**You probably know this as, the Holocaust.**

**But I kept at it, guided under by my bruder's wing.**

**Full of blood lust and power, not to mention, killing.**

**But then they fought back, and the war was to come to an end.**

**We both fought back hard, we had to defend.**

**But we were cornered, guns pointed to his and my head.**

**One bullet was all it would take, for me and him to be dead.**

**I cursed under my breath, and forced my bruder to run.**

**It was decided, and would very soon be done.**

**There was no time while he ran, but my bruder came to a halt.**

**If he was to run away, his little bruder's death would, again, be his fault.**

**He turned his head and saw, his worst fears were to come true.**

**I was bound with multiple guns to my head, beaten with marks turning blue.**

**In that moment time slowed down, my bruder was running up to me fast.**

**He prayed that these moments, wouldn't be my last.**

**I closed my eyes and accepted my fate.**

**My bruder then jumped in front of me, was it too late?**

**No…**

**I crack from a gunshot was heard, then silence.**

**When was the end to come to this violence?**

**I didn't feel any pain, so I thought I had died.**

**So when I opened my eyes, I realized I had lied.**

**For I was still alive, no bullet wound…yet there was blood?**

**My eyes widened and my heart sank and fell down hard with a thud.**

**Was I seeing this correctly? This can't be.**

**My bruder, nein, bitte. This can't be what I see.**

**He coughed up some blood, took a bullet to the chest.**

**He laid down on the floor, to mein bruder, this was for the best.**

**I crawled toward him while everyone left, and lifted him up in my arms.**

**He was dying, we both knew it, no more of his laughter and devilish charms.**

**He looked up at me, breath becoming so shallow.**

**With a slight smile, he muttered. "Hallo.."**

**I shook my head and held him close. "Bruder…bitte, don't die…"**

"**I'm right here West, I won't.." I knew well that was a lie.**

**I don't know how long it was until I finally felt him take his last breath.**

**His eyes were closed, his face at peace. My bruder accepted his death.**

**I choked up and sobbed, I was alone once more.**

**The war finally ended, no more killing, no more gore.**

**I continued to sob, bearing the suffering of my loss. **

**The only thing I had left of him…**

**Was his Iron Cross.**


End file.
